Por um dia
by Para Nao Deletar
Summary: Sirius tem a oportunidade de viver um dia perfeito. Sirius e Remus. Slash.
1. Acordo

**Título: Por um dia**

**Autora:** Ivi

**Beta:** Marck Evans

**Classificação: R**

**Casal: Remus Lupin e Sirius Black**

**Avisos: Slash, angst (de levinho)**

**Disclaimer:** Todos personagens são da J.K. Rowling. Tirando a diversão, eu não ganho nada com eles.

**Nota:** Escrita para a Missão 30 fics da FanficBR.

* * *

**Por um dia**

_Capítulo 1 - Acordo_

-Sim, você morreu. Mesmo que seu corpo físico tenha atravessado o véu, você não tem como sair mais daqui.

-Mas eu acabei de cair! Meu peito ainda dói onde aquela vadia me acertou.

-Pode parecer que você acabou de ser atingido, Sirius, mas o tempo passa em um ritmo diferente aqui. Talvez tenha transcorrido somente um minuto. Mas também podem ter se passado séculos.

-Mas eu não me sinto morto! Eu posso sentir minha pele, a respiração. Meu coração ainda bate! –completou, chocado.

-Eu te explicarei isso tudo depois. Agora, eu tenho uma proposta que talvez lhe interesse. Você irá reencarnar e poderá escolher um dia para vivê-lo novamente.

-Apenas um?

-Exato. Apenas um dia da sua vida inteira. Pode levar o tempo que desejar para escolher. Mas precisa aceitar duas coisas: primeira, você não lembrará de nada que aconteceu depois desse dia.

-Mas eu quero me lembrar. Eu poderia tentar fazer diferente!

-Justamente por isso não se lembrará. Não é possível ou desejável mudar o que já aconteceu. Além do mais, o dia não seria tão perfeito se vivesse angustiado, sabendo o que iria acontecer, não é?

-Bem, é. Mas eu preferia saber.

-Isso não é negociável, Sirius. Assim como não é negociável a segunda regra: você viverá apenas por um dia. Vinte e quatro horas. Depois disso, o seu tempo acabou e você volta para cá. Portanto, escolha com cuidado.

Sirius ficou pensativo por um tempo, tentando absorver aquela informação. Apenas um dia. Gostaria de rever Harry, mas não havia um dia realmente feliz naquele ano. Ainda era nítida demais a sensação sufocante que aquela casa provocava nele. Então, sorriu. Só havia uma época na qual fora realmente feliz.

-Eu já sei qual dia escolher.

-Como queira.

-x-

Oh, Merlin. Aquilo era bom. Muito bom mesmo. Intensificou o vaivém, pouco antes de sentir puro prazer. Com um suspiro de satisfação, Sirius deixou-se cair de lado, a respiração ainda ofegante. Estava tão relaxado que começou a adormecer.

Teria dormido, se a garota não tivesse escolhido justamente esse momento para grudar nele. Sentiu como se a lula gigante resolvesse abraçá-lo. Sério. Estava sufocando com o aperto. A qualquer momento ficaria roxo. Antes que morresse asfixiado, separou-se o mais rápido que pôde.

Sirius fez um feitiço de limpeza e começou a se vestir, sem preocupar-se muito com a cara de ofendida da garota.

-Ei, pensei que íamos passar o resto da noite juntos. – ela falou com a voz manhosa e fazendo biquinho.

Sirius tentou não pensar o quanto aquilo o irritava. Sorte dela que estava com excelente humor.

-Não posso. Seria muito arriscado. Além disso, tenho que treinar amanhã cedinho. –Quando viu a expressão de desagrado dela, completou rápido. –Como eu conseguiria descansar estando ao seu lado? Só se estivesse morto para conseguir dormir!

A garota se derreteu toda e tentou abraçá-lo de novo. Antes que ela conseguisse, deu um selinho e afastou-se:

-A gente se vê. Boa noite.

-Mas...

-E cuidado com Filch.

Sirius saiu da sala abandonada e pegou os atalhos que o levariam em segurança até a sala comunal. Passava um pouco da meia-noite, com alguma sorte os amigos ainda estariam acordados. Encontrou Prongs e Lily sentados perto da lareira. Ele estava quase dormindo e ela, lendo.

Sirius jogou-se na poltrona em frente a eles e acertou o amigo com uma almofada.

-Ai. –Prongs esfregou o local atingindo. Depois encarou Sirius. – Voltou cedo. O encontro não foi bom?

-Claro que foi. Com todos os resultados esperados.

Sirius deu um suspiro exagerado de satisfação, arrancando uma risada de James e um rolar de olhos da Lily. Ele continuou, depois de verificar que a sala estava vazia:

-Cadê os outros?

-Peter chegou cedo e não quis estudar. Preferiu ir deitar. Remus ainda não voltou.

-Não voltou de onde? –Virou-se para Lily.- Por que não está fazendo a ronda com ele?

- Eu fiz. Mas o nosso turno terminou as dez. Esqueceu que somos liberados mais cedo por causa dos N.I.E.M.s?

-As dez? E por que ele ainda não voltou?

-Porque hoje é sexta, Padfoot, ninguém espera que ele retorne cedo para o dormitório.

-Como assim? Desde quando Moony sai sexta?

Lily e James nem tentaram disfarçar as risadas. Ela quem respondeu:

-Desde sempre, Sirius. Acontece que você sempre chega mais tarde que ele.

-Mas... –Sirius tentou absorver aquela nova idéia. – O que Moony fica fazendo pela escola? – Olhou desconfiado para os outros dois. – Ele tem se afastado para deixar vocês sozinhos?

-Claro que não. Ele sabe que não tem nada a ver. – James disse. Fez uma pausa, pensativo, antes de continuar. – O que será que um rapaz de 17 anos, perfeitamente normal e com todos os hormônios em dia, poderia estar fazendo numa sexta à noite, fora do dormitório? – James o encarou, zombeteiro.

Levou um segundo para Sirius entender. Ele conseguia sentir o queixo caindo.

-O Moony... O nosso Moony tem uma namorada? Mas eu nunca vi ele com ninguém!

Dessa vez, a expressão divertida de Lily sumiu completamente.

-E o que tem demais? Acha que ninguém gostaria de ficar com ele?

Pelas bochechas ficando vermelhas e a voz furiosa, Sirius sabia que estaria realmente encrencado se não respondesse direito.

-Não é isso, só que...

O retrato abriu-se naquele momento, para alívio de Sirius, e Remus entrou. Observando o amigo, não havia absolutamente nada de errado com ele. Parecia o mesmo Moony de sempre. Provavelmente, James e Lily estavam imaginando coisas. No mínimo, Moony andava em algum canto do castelo, lendo ou estudando, para deixá-los sozinhos.

-E aí? –Remus parou ao lado deles, sorrindo. – Chegou cedo, Padfoot.

-Parece que Sirius anda aperfeiçoando suas táticas de fuga. –Lily respondeu, lançando um olhar cortante para ele. Virou-se para Remus, sorrindo, e perguntou: - E você? Divertiu-se?

Remus exibiu uma expressão genuinamente satisfeita, antes de responder:

-Correu tudo bem. –Sorriu.- Mas estou cansado. Vou dormir. Amanhã, a gente se fala. Padfoot, acho que deveria vir também. Lily e James gostariam de um tempo sozinhos.

-Daqui a pouco.

-Então, boa noite.

Sirius observou Remus subir as escadas em direção ao dormitório, enquanto ainda processava as informações.

* * *

Continua... 


	2. Descoberta

Obrigada por betar, Marck Evans .

**Disclaimer:** Todos personagens são da J.K. Rowling. Tirando a diversão, eu não ganho nada com eles.

* * *

_Capítulo 2 - Descoberta_

-Então, Padfoot, vamos treinar amanhã? Quer dizer, mais tarde?

-Claro, Prongs. – respondeu, meio aéreo. – Sabe, acho que vou deitar também. – Levantou-se, mas acabou perguntando ao notar o livro aberto ao lado deles. – Lily, ainda vai continuar estudando?

-Sim, preciso terminar de repassar o conteúdo de Historia da Magia. – Os dois gemeram de desgosto, mas ela continuou – Ainda tem tanta coisa para estudar antes dos N.I.E.M.s!

-Calma, amor. - James deu um beijo na mão dela. - Você vai conseguir.

-Não sei. Eu preciso tirar notas excelentes para conseguir me tornar medibruxa um dia.

-Eu sei, eu sei. Por isso estou aqui te apoiando.

-Você devia estar estudando também, James. E não dormindo.

-Ora, amor, eu só preciso marcar mais uns gols e minha carreira de artilheiro¹ está garantida. – ele disse cheio de si. – E não pode dizer que não estou me esforçando. Vou acordar cedo para treinar, não vou?

Sirius interrompeu de repente:

-Ei, mas por que ele nunca me contou nada?

James e Lily calaram-se no mesmo instante e encararam Sirius. James parecia achar que ele tinha surtado de vez, mas Lily respondeu calmamente:

-Provavelmente, porque você nunca deu oportunidade para isso.

-Quê? Mas a gente tá sempre junto. Eu conto tudo para ele. Eu...

Llily o olhava como se ele tivesse descoberto a resposta, para completa confusão de Sirius. Foi James quem esclareceu:

-Padfoot, é sempre você. Com exceção de mim, ninguém consegue te interromper quando começa a contar sobre suas façanhas amorosas. Quando comecei a me interessar por Lily, eu era um pouquinho exagerado, mas você, meu amigo...

Sirius resolveu não esperar para ver onde a conversa ia parar. Decidiu-se em esclarecer a situação diretamente com Remus.

No dormitório, encontrou as luzes apagadas e o cortinado da cama fechado. Andou de um lado para o outro, indeciso sobre acordá-lo. Sabia que não ia pregar o olho com aquela dúvida na cabeça. Subiu na cama do amigo e chamou. Precisou insistir um pouquinho.

-Que foi? – Remus perguntou, ainda de olhos fechados, soando meio irritado.

-Moony, tava dormindo? –Não esperou resposta. – Você estava num encontro?

Remus fez um som de desgosto.

-Qual é, Sirius? Você me chamou para perguntar isso?

-Foi. E então?

-Estava. Boa noite. – E cobriu a cabeça, pronto para voltar a dormir.

Sirius ficou olhando estarrecido para Remus. Voltou a sacudi-lo.

-Quê? Você tem uma namorada e não me contou?

-Sirius, podemos conversar sobre isso amanhã? Estou mesmo cansado.

-Não! Meu melhor amigo tem uma namorada e não me contou.

-Eu não tenho namorada.

Sirius começou a resmungar, indignado:

-Por que não me conta nada? Tem uma namorada, todo mundo sabe menos eu. Que tipo de amigo faz isso. Eu ...

Sirius não prestou atenção ao que Remus dizia até o amigo perder a paciência, sentar-se e segurá-lo pelos dois braços.

-Merda, Sirius. Eu não tenho namorada. Se perguntou, pelo menos tenha a decência de prestar atenção. – Remus estava irritado e continuou antes que Sirius pudesse falar algo. – Se quer mesmo saber, eu não tenho namorada. Estou saindo com um cara.

Sirius arregalou os olhos, a boca escancarando. Estava tão surpreso que se afastou de Remus, caindo da cama. Até tentou dizer algo, mas não conseguiu. Foi Remus quem quebrou o silêncio constrangedor.

-Boa noite, Padfoot. – E fechou o cortinado novamente.

Sirius ainda ficou caído no chão, olhando para a cama bobamente, até se arrastar até a dele. Merlin, não podia acreditar. Remus era...Merlin! Tentou com todas as forças não associar ao amigo as coisas ruins que crescera ouvindo, mas era difícil.

Procurou se acalmar. Não era um maldito preconceituoso como os pais. Seu amigo, um dos melhores amigos, era ... Merda, nem mesmo conseguia dizer a palavra. A verdade é que não sabia o que pensar. Nunca imaginara que Remus pudesse ser... não gostar de mulheres. Ele nunca demonstrou nada. Sempre agiu normalmente. Gastou um tempo considerável pensando sobre o assunto até adormecer, exausto.

Apesar do cansaço, o treino com James fora simplesmente perfeito. Depois de servir de goleiro enquanto Prongs treinava arremessos, os dois competiram para ver quem conseguia marcar mais gols. Valia qualquer truque sujo para conseguir roubar a goles. Sirius adorava voar, e eles sempre se divertiam muito com isso. Ainda estavam cheios de empolgação quando foram tomar o café da manhã.

Sirius cumprimentou os outros dois Marotos com a animação de sempre. Estava decidido a fingir que nuca tivera aquela conversa com Remus. Era óbvio que o amigo não era e não podia ser... Balançou a cabeça para afastar aquelas idéias. Moony devia estar mal informado ou confuso. Era só isso.

A melhor política era continuar como sempre. Enquanto tomavam o café da manhã, Sirius e James revezavam-se para contar sobre o treino. Estava contente, não havia nada de errado acontecendo.

Pouco depois de Peter sair, Lily apareceu e levou Moony para uma reunião dos Monitores.

-Droga.

-Que foi, Prongs?

-Estou preocupado com Lily, Padfoot. Ela tem estudado demais e está cada vez mais estressada.

-James, James. E onde você está nesse momento? Atrapalhar os estudos alheios e se divertir sempre foram os lemas dos Marotos, entre outros.

Sirius observou a expressão pensativa do amigo. Ele parecia realmente preocupado. De repente, teve uma idéia.

-Por que você não faz alguma coisa para distraí-la? Uma tarde romântica, um jantar especial, sei lá. Alguma coisa que consiga afastá-la dos livros.

-Ei, até que não é uma idéia tão ruim. Você me ajuda?

-Claro. O que seria de você sem um especialista?

James rolou os olhos.

-Claro, Padfoot. Claro.

Encontraram-se com Wormtail e discutiram um tempo sobre a tática que usariam. Depois de uma poção para disfarçar a aparência deles, Sirius e James foram até Hogsmeade e Peter ficou encarregado da comida.

Ocasionalmente, os pensamentos de Sirius retornavam ao que Remus disse sobre estar saindo com um cara. Mas ele recusava-se até mesmo a considerar a possibilidade daquilo ser verdade.

Assim, passou uma manhã divertida em Hogsmeade, gastando um tempo considerável descobrindo as novidades na Zonko's. Saiu com o bolso bem mais leve, mas tremendamente mais feliz. Depois, James e ele correram até a Dedosdemel e ao Três Vassouras, só voltando a Hogwarts pouco antes do almoço.

Como a reunião dos Monitores se estendera pela manhã inteira, Remus e Lily nem perceberam a ausência deles. Enquanto James e Peter cuidavam do resto do plano, Sirius manteve os dois monitores distraídos no salão comunal. Ocasionalmente, percebia um ou outro olhar especulativo de Remus, mas fingia não notar e agia o mais naturalmente possível.

* * *

1 – Não, eu não surtei. A J.K. Rowling deu uma entrevista a Scholastic em 16-10-2000 afirmando que James era artilheiro. Esclarecimento básico para quem que, como eu, ficou se perguntando o que aquele pomo estava fazendo na cena da penseira. xD

* * *

Muito obrigada pelas reviews: Watashinomori (duplamente o/), Angie Rose, Karla Malfoy. No LJ: Magalud, Nicolle Snape, Naughty Boy, Kirina Malfoy, Marck Evans. 

Obrigada também a quem leu e não comentou.


	3. Conflitos

Obrigada por betar, Marck Evans.

Obrigada pelas reviews e desculpem a demora.

* * *

_Capítulo 3 - Conflitos_

Sirius viu James antes dos outros e percebeu o sinal de 'tudo certo'. O plano para ajudar Lily a relaxar era bem simples: um piquenique na beira do lago. Para desespero de Sirius, nem seria algo romântico, pois Prongs insistira em contar com a presença dos amigos. Depois de experimentar as delícias que Peter conseguiu nas cozinhas, as guloseimas da Dedosdemel e rir até passar mal das besteiras que ele e os outros diziam, tinha de admitir que fora uma excelente idéia.

Passaram boa parte da tarde ali. O dia estava fantástico, com uma brisa agradável que deixava o calor suportável. Estava deitado debaixo da árvore, observando James correr atrás da Lily e Peter brincando na beira do lago. Como dormiu pouco, estava com tanta preguiça que seria capaz de adormecer ali mesmo. Estava quase cochilando quando Remus sentou-se ao seu lado.

Pela primeira vez no dia, Sirius percebeu que estavam sozinhos, os outros amigos bem afastados.

-Vai acabar dormindo. – Moony disse simplesmente.

-Acho que essa árvore tem algum poder sonífero.

Remus apenas sorriu e permaneceu calado, observando os demais. Depois de uns minutos, ele quebrou o silêncio tão agradável.

-Pretende ficar muito tempo fingindo que eu não disse que estou ficando com um cara?

Aquela frase, dita com tanta calma, teve o poder de estragar toda perfeição do dia. Sirius achou que era hora de ter uma conversa séria com o amigo.

-Pra ser honesto, ia fingir mesmo que você não me disse essa besteira.

Remus virou-se para olhá-lo, a expressão ligeiramente surpresa.

-Besteira? Por quê?

Sirius fez um gesto impaciente.

-Ora, Moony, por favor. Você não é... –Mas não conseguiu completar.

-Não sou o quê? Gay? - Remus estreitou os olhos ao perceber a careta de Sirius e continuou, a voz mais baixa. – É esse o problema, Sirius? Merlin, eu nunca pensei que você, de todas as pessoas, fosse ter esse tipo de preconceito. – concluiu, desgostoso.

-Eu não sou preconceituoso! –Sirius sentou-se rapidamente.

-Não? –Remus deu um riso amargo. – Eu já vivi tempo demais o preconceito das pessoas para não reconhecer quando vejo. Por favor, Sirius, você nem mesmo consegue falar que sou gay!

-Você não é gay, caramba! Só está confuso. Não consegue perceber isso?

Remus afastou-se um pouco, a expressão interrogativa.

-Confuso com o quê?

-Entenda, Moony, de repente, deve ter aparecido esse cara, com certeza com alguma má intenção e você se deixou levar...

Remus respondeu, irado, mas sem elevar o tom de voz.

-Porra, Sirius, tá me confundindo com essas garotas idiotas que caem na conversa de qualquer um? Algum tipo de donzela indefesa que não sabe o que quer?

-Ei, não é isso. Mas você não parece gay. Você continua... você.

-Mesmo? – Remus disse irônico. – Que brilhante conclusão, Sirius. Pensou que eu deveria me tornar o quê? Uma aberração ou algo do tipo?

-Merda, não, Monny. – Sirius passou a mão pelo cabelo, desesperado. – Não tem nada a ver. Só que... Droga! Você não parece gostar de homens.

Remus deu um suspiro exasperado e olhou para cima, a expressão de quem pedia por paciência. Sirius continuou:

-Eu sei que tenho razão. Por exemplo, você nunca demonstrou interesse por mim. – Ficou inseguro por um minuto. – Ou já?

Remus o olhou, nitidamente abismado.

-Sirius, eu sou gay. Mas não sou burro. Por que iria me interessar por um cara que é meu amigo, é o maior galinha da escola e hétero?

-Ora, mas se você fosse gay mesmo, não teria resistido a mim. – concluiu, convencido. –Ninguém resiste a mim.

-Sirius, acorda. –Remus estalou os dedos na frente do rosto do amigo. – Só não resiste a você as crédulas ou burras demais para não perceber a fria que você é. E eu não me enquadro em nenhuma dessas categorias.

-O quê? – Sirius estava indignado.

-Não estou te entendo, Padfoot. Está me deixando confuso. Você está com raiva por que eu sou gay ou por que nunca me interessei por você?

A maneira como Remus disse aquilo, ele ter cogitado a possibilidade de Sirius também ser... Levantou-se, furioso.

-Você está me ofendendo ao dizer que acha que eu sou ... _isso_. –A última palavra saiu com mais desprezo do que ele desejava, mas o estrago já estava feito.

Remus também se levantou e encarou-o, decepcionado.

-Foda-se, _Black_. – E foi embora.

Sirius ficou parado, furioso demais para reagir. Viu os outros três amigos conversando e brincando no lago. De repente, não via mais tanta beleza naquele dia.

Afastou-se dali sem falar nada com os outros. Ficou um tempo sozinho, andando de um lado para o outro. Sirius não era exatamente uma pessoa contemplativa. Depois de vagar por uns minutos, desistiu de tentar entender a situação e foi atrás de alguma garota.

Mas parecia estar numa maré de azar. Só encontrava garota chata e não estava com paciência para elas hoje. Estava irritado demais para agüentar tanta frescura.

Seu mau humor aumentou consideravelmente depois que viu Remus conversando com um sujeitinho na porta da biblioteca. Os dois pareciam íntimos demais para o gosto de Sirius. Será que aquela traça de livro era o tal cara com o qual Moony saía?

Deu um olhar crítico ao garoto. Ele parecia tão pequeno e franzino. Com certeza não era o tipo do Moony. Sirius quase se estapeou ao perceber que estava divagando sobre as preferências do amigo! Até a pouco não aceitava que ele fosse gay (não que já tivesse admitido isso!), e agora estava especulando sobre que tipo de cara ele gostava? Devia estar com algum problema muito sério.

E Remus não parecia nem um pouco preocupado em procurá-lo para conversarem. Foi para uma das salas abandonadas do castelo e transfigurou uma cadeira em sofá. Jogou-se nele, pegando uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada que trouxera do Três Vassouras. Fez o feitiço para aumentar a garrafa e bebeu o conteúdo no gargalo mesmo.

Perdeu a hora do jantar, perdido em autocomiseração. Mas à medida que a noite avançava, sentia o peito oprimido. Uma sensação ruim de que deveria sair logo dali e ir atrás de Remus. Estava mais confuso, sem saber como agir. Sentindo-se um traidor. Decidido, voltou para o salão da Grifinória.


	4. Perfeição

Obrigada por betar, Marck Evans.

Muito obrigada pelas reviews!!!!!!!!!! Desculpem a demora.

* * *

_Capítulo 4 – Perfeição _

O Salão Comunal estava praticamente vazio. Será que era tão tarde assim? Encontrou Remus sentado em um canto afastado, completamente sozinho. Aproximou-se, sem saber direito como seria recebido.

-Moony...

Remus olhou um tempo para ele, dolorosamente sério. A opressão em seu peito aumentou.

-Moony, eu... –Mas não sabia muito bem o que dizer.

-Você perdeu o jantar.

Sirius sorriu de leve e sentou-se ao lado do amigo.

-É. Estou sem fome. Cadê os outros?

Remus deu de ombros.

-Namorando, eu acho.

-A sala comunal está vazia demais.

-Já passa das 10. O pessoal está um pouco estressado com tantas provas e exercícios e resolveu deitar mais cedo. – Pausa. – Você está cheirando a cerveja amanteigada.

Sirius riu.

-É, acabei com as que trouxemos do Três Vassouras.

Remus não disse mais nada e fez menção de levantar-se. Sirius tentou, desesperado:

-Mas tenho uma garrafa de firewhisky. O que me diz?

Remus concordou e fez um feitiço para impedir que fossem incomodados. À medida que bebiam, o salão comunal foi se esvaziando. Sirius estava nervoso, sem saber direito como agir ou falar. Remus não tocou na briga que tiveram a tarde, mas parecia chateado.

Assim, acabou bebendo muito e a mistura de cerveja amanteigada e firewhisky, fazendo efeito rapidamente. Começou a rir e falar besteiras, ficando cada vez mais feliz ao perceber que Moony estava mais relaxado. Até o amigo falar:

-Você é um babaca, Padfoot. Por que precisa ser tão idiota?

Sirius estava alto, mas ainda não estava tão bêbado assim a ponto de não saber sobre o que Remus falava. Poderia fingir, mas tinha medo de não ter outra oportunidade de conversarem sobre isso.

-Eu sei. Mas acho que não sabia e ainda não sei como agir.

Remus jogou a cabeça para trás, apoiando-a no encosto do sofá.

-Tudo bem. Não foi fácil para o Prongs também.

-Ele sabe? –Sirius virou-se abruptamente para olhar para o amigo.

-Aham.

-E aquele traidor não me contou nada!

-Eu pedi a ele para não falar nada. Achei melhor contar pessoalmente. Além disso, você teve sorte. - Remus começou a rir. –Não esqueço a cara que ele fez quando me viu com o cara.

Sirius engasgou com o firewhisky ao imaginar o que James viu e fez uma careta. Quando parou de tossir e lacrimejar, percebeu que Remus o encarava, pensativo.

-Deve ter sido engraçado. –Tentou dizer.

-Foi constrangedor, para ser bem honesto. Mas agora eu já consigo achar alguma graça.

Voltaram a beber, em silêncio. Quando Sirius achou que passaria mal se bebesse mais uma gota, respirou fundo, tomando coragem para esclarecer uma dúvida.

-Moony?

-Oi?

-Por que você ficou com um cara?

Remus suspirou, respondendo com voz desolada.

-Porque eu não tenho sucesso com as mulheres.

-Sério? Se for esse o problema, eu posso te ajudar. Eu...

Mas foi interrompido pela risada de Remus.

-Eu estava brincando! Acredite ou não, esse jeitinho aluado faz muito sucesso. Sua pergunta não merecia uma resposta séria, não é?

Ficaram calados de novo um tempo, sem saber direito o que dizer. Sirius tentou mais uma vez:

-Como... como é ficar com um cara?

Remus virou-se para ele, sorrindo de leve.

-Você nunca quis ficar com outro cara?

Sirius tentou pensar sobre isso, mas as coisas estavam um pouco confusas na sua cabeça.

-Não. –Fez uma careta. –Não vejo graça nenhuma. As mulheres são muito melhores.

Remus riu.

-Então, não faz diferença o que eu responder, não é?

Sirius encarou o amigo, confuso.

-O que está querendo dizer? Não é melhor?

-Depende, Padfoot. Depende.

Sirius disse, contrariado.

-Aposto que não é. Não tem como ser, Moony. É impossível.

-Sirius, deixa de ser infantil. Não vou ficar discutindo quem é melhor ou pior. É questão de preferência.

Sirius pensou e pensou um tempo.

-Por que não prova que é melhor?

-Não.

-Mas eu poderia entender se fosse melhor. Te entender. –Sussurrou a última frase.

Remus parou de rir, ficando sério agora.

-Não tem graça.

-Não é para ter. Por que não prova que estou errado?

Remus tomou mais um gole de bebida e riu. Sirius o acompanhou nas risadas, e ambos ficaram calados em seguida. Até ele insistir:

-E então?

-Então o quê, Padfoot?

-Não vai provar?

-Sirius, isso não é um jogo.

-Por que não? Do que tem medo, Moony? Não está nem parecendo um Grifinório.

-Está me desafiando, Sirius Black? –Fez uma expressão de fingida seriedade antes de cair na risada.

-Estou, Remus Lupin. Coloco em xeque sua coragem grifinória. –Sirius estragou o efeito da frase rindo também.

Remus pareceu pensar um tempo, antes de responder simplesmente.

-Ok.

E beijou Sirius. Não um beijo daqueles melosos com os quais o animago estava acostumado. Mas um beijo quente. Remus mordeu o lábio de Sirius, passando a língua de leve até arrancar um gemido em resposta. Dos beijos para os amassos, foi um pulo. Não demorou a estarem deitados um ao lado do outro.

Quando estavam ofegantes, com as roupas entreabertas, Sirius gemeu ao sentir um chupão mais forte no pescoço.

Remus afastou-se, só o suficiente para olhar o amigo.

-Acho que aqui não é um bom lugar para ficarmos, Sirius. –Conferiu as horas. - Já é quase meia-noite, e os outros não demoram a chegar. Vamos para o dormitório?

Sirius riu e assentiu. Sorte que a sala comunal estava vazia, porque eles não foram nem um pouco discretos. Além de cambalearem bastante para subirem até o quarto, Sirius não parava de rir e beijá-lo. Remus teve que fazer um feitiço para disfarçar o barulho todo.

Guiou Sirius até a cama dele, caindo junto com ele ao ser puxado para baixo. Ainda beijaram-se mais uma vez até Remus afastar-se de vez.

-Ei, aonde vai?

-Para minha cama, Sirius. –murmurou - Cara, se você lembrar disso amanhã, vai ficar muito puto comigo.

Remus afastou-se e não ouviu quando Sirius disse, baixinho, pouco antes de adormecer.

-Por favor, me desculpa, Moony. Por tudo.

_São as pequenas coisas que valem mais _

_É tão bom estarmos juntos _

_E tão simples: um dia perfeito¹ _

- Fim -

* * *

1 – Um dia perfeito, Legião Urbana. 


End file.
